When young children go to the dentist, they are encouraged to floss as well as to brush their teeth. In many cases the children may use dental floss holders to assist them in their flossing. Dental floss holders are small plastic handles which present a piece of dental floss for insertion between the teeth.
Many children also have a keen interest in dinosaurs, taking great joy in learning about them, assembling puzzles of dinosaurs and dinosaur skeletons, and in playing computer games in which they “dig up” and “assemble” fossils.